


Sabor da Semana

by Reggie_Jolie



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reggie_Jolie/pseuds/Reggie_Jolie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um baile em hogwarts. algumas cervejas amanteigadas a mais, e Malfoy manda "as favas" todas as convenções. TRADUÇÃO DA FIC "FLAVOR OR THE WEEK"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sabor da Semana

**Author's Note:**

> Surgindo a vontade de ler o original, você poderá encontrar algumas diferenças em palavras cujo significado eu simplesmente não tinha certeza, faz tanto tempo que não estudo italiano.
> 
>  
> 
> A canção Flavor of the Week, pertence aos americanos, Hi-fi. Não é o tipo apropriado de musica para um baile de fim de ano, mas o texto é apropriado para a situação.

Flavor of the week

Sabor da semana

She paints her nails and she don't know

Ela pinta suas unhas e não sabee

he's got her best friend on the phone

ele chamou seu melhor amigo ao telefone 

she'll wash her hair

ela lavará o cabelo 

his dirty clothes are all he gives to her

as roupas sujas são é tudo que ele dá a ela 

and he's got posters on the wall

e ele colocou cartazes na parede 

of all the girls he wished she was

de todas as meninas que ele desejou, era ela 

and he's everything to her

e ele é tudo para ela 

Erguendo os olhos de sua garrafa de cerveja amanteigada, ele a viu, belíssima, como sempre, ou melhor, agora um pouco mais.

Segundo Maria Pickford, sua companheira de quarto, ela havia ocupado o banheiro por horas e depois havia espalhado seus vestidos por todo o quarto, ela que normalmente era simples.

Por um instante Draco Malfoy desejou ardentemente que ela houvesse feito tudo aquilo parar ele e não para aquele idiota, talvez não bastasse um outro par de óculos para ele aperceber-se dela.

her boyfriend, he don't know

o namorado dela, ele não sabe 

anything about her

qualquer coisa sobre ela 

he's too stoned, Nintendo

ele é muito bêbedo, Nintendo, 

I wish that I could make her see

Eu desejo que eu pudesse a fazer ver 

she's just the flavor of the week

ela é há pouco o sabor da semana 

Por que ela obstinadamente procurava chamar a atenção daquele imbecil que não via nada a não ser seu nariz?

E sabendo que para chamar a sua atenção não havia necessidade alguma de fazer coisa alguma: nem de vestir-se bem, nem de um novo penteado. Bastava somente ela

it's Friday night and she's all alone

é sexta-feira à noite e ela está só 

he's a million a miles away

ele está fora há um milhão de milhas 

she's dressed to kill

ela está vestida para matar 

the tv's on

A tv está ligada

he's connected to the sound

ele é conectado ao som 

and he's got pictures on the wall

ele colocou quadros na parede 

of all the girls he's loved before

de todas as meninas que ele amou antes 

and she knows all his favorite songs

e ela sabe todas suas canções favoritas 

her boyfriend, he don't know

o namorado dela, ele não sabe 

anything about her

qualquer coisa sobre ela 

he's too stoned, Nintendo

ele está muito bêbedo, Nintendo, 

I wish that I could make her see  
Eu desejo que eu pudesse a fazer ver 

she's just the flavor of the week

ela é há pouco o sabor da semana 

yeah!

Era simplesmente adorável, na sua roupa nova, da mesma cor da primeira relva que nascia na primavera. Os seus cabelos vermelhos, de uma tonalidade mais quente e menos chamativa que a de seus irmãos, resplandeciam como cobre antigo.

E aquele idiota ao seu lado não fazia outra coisa que falar de quadribol com seu melhor amigo, o qual não era nem ao menos atento que a sua garota estava aborrecida de esperar e dançaria com um outro rapaz de rosto colado. Ela não se movia, permanecia parada ao seu lado como um soldado corajoso. Como uma nova versão de Penélope que espera o retorno de Ulisses, o qual sem dúvida fora encantado pela sereia do quadribol e não havia intenção de retornar a terra rapidamente.

her boyfriend, he don't know

seu namorado, ele não sabe

anything about her

coisa alguma sobre ela

he's too stoned, he's too stoned

ele está muito bêbado, ele está muito bêbado

he's too stoned, he's too stoned

ele está muito bêbado, ele está muito bêbado

her boyfriend, he don't know

seu namorado, ele não sabe

anything about her

coisa alguma sobre ela

he's too stoned, Nintendo

ele está bêbado, Nintendo

I wish that I could make her see

Eu desejo que eu pudesse a fazer ver 

she's just the flavor of the week

ela é há pouco o sabor da semana 

yeah she's the flavor of the week

yeah ela é o sabor da semana 

Que nervos a faziam vir quando o via comportar-se assim! Que diabos, não lhe haviam ensinado um pouco de cavalheirismo?

A vontade que ela tinha de dançar se lia em seus olhos, entretanto se ele houvesse lhe concedido um olhar.

E ele, que sentia queimar com a vontade de dançar com ela, de tê-la em seus braços, era forçado a sair mais uma vez, a permanecer a parte, a ver, uma de suas fãs o levarem consigo, a ver no entanto que Gina permanecia ereta, em pé, e o via andar com elas, com os olhos castanhos cheios de lágrimas que não havia chorado as mãos apertando o vestido, no entanto via "Ulisses" vir rápido com uma outra sereia, um outro ser náutico, Calipso ou qualquer fosse o seu nome.

Draco Malfoy bebeu a sua cerveja amanteigada num só trago

\- Ao diabo - murmurou. Atravessou o salão e num instante estava diante dela. - Posso ter a honra desta dança,Ginny?

Bem, ele havia dito, e que toda a casa da grifinória o visse a procurar e fazer seu pior.

Ginny olhou-o e bateu as pálpebras uma vez, duas, três. Depois sorriu como só ela sabia fazer:

-Por que não?

-Sim. Disseram juntos na pista de dança e pelo costume de lembrar um dos execráveis lugares comuns, Draco pensou que era um sonho e que não queria ser acordado.

she makes me breathe

ela me faz respirar


End file.
